Feastivus
|zombies= }} Feastivus is a recurring special event in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. It is an event celebrating Christmas and the New Year and usually runs from late December through early January. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Feastivus was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 on December 24, 2013 with the release of the exclusive 4 Days of Feastivus Piñata Parties which ran from Dec 24th to Dec 29th. Later years saw the inclusion of limited edition Premium Plants such as Sap-fling in 2014, Missile Toe in 2016 and Holly Barrier in 2017. List of associated plants *Sap-fling *Missile Toe *Holly Barrier Gallery Chirstmas Lawn.png|The Player's House during the Feastivus Piñata Parties 1festivus.jpg|A screenshot of a 2014 Piñata Party App Store Screenshots Feastivus 2015.jpg Feastivus Imp Ad Holidays.jpg 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSaleMenu.jpg|An advertisement for the 12 Days of Feastivus recap sale Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|App icon during the Feastivus event The 5 days of Feastivus Trailer|Video advertising the Feastivus event ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Feastivus was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare on December 1, 2014 and saw the release of a new exclusive sticker pack, the Joyous Holiday Packs. The Joyous Holiday Packs contained numerous Christmas themed Customizations and Spawnables with one pack given to the player for free from December 1st through December 25th. List of exclusive consumables *Snow-shroom *Cariboom *Holiday Browncoat Gallery Cariboom .png|The sticker for Cariboom, an exclusive Consumable Pot HolidayBrown.png|The sticker for Holiday Browncoat, an exclusive Consumable Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Feastivus was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warefare 2 on December 13, 2016 and introduces Snowman, an NPC who offers daily challenges to players involving them finding a hidden key to unlock the Christmas-themed chest next to him, which contains a special Christmas-themed customization items. The event also added new Christmas themed consumables which are obtainable through the Feastivus Pack. List of exclusive consumables *Elf Pea *Candy Cane Shoot *Feastivus Weed *Bell Breaker Bot *Gifted Boxer Bot *Zomtree Gallery Snowman.png|Snowman, the host of the daily Feastivus Quests Candy Cane Specs card.jpg|Candy Cane Specs, an exclusive Feastivus accessory for the Rose Elf Pea Sticker.png|The sticker for Elf Pea, an exclusive Spawnable Plants Bell Breaker Bot Sticker.png|The sticker for Bell Breaker Bot, an exclusive Spawnable Bot ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Feastivus was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville on December 2, 2019. It includes a Feastivus prize map, with the Feastivus Master costume for the Engineer as the completion reward. It also includes character challenges for Electric Slide, Engineer, Kernel Corn, and Cactus. Gallery Feastivuscombinedprizemap.png|Combined prize map EM-0w-bU8AEipC0.jpeg|The Legendary Feastivus Master costume for the Engineer EM-0wqtU8AAFcc9.jpeg|The Super Rare Abominable Chomper costume for the Chomper ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Feastivus was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes on December 15, 2016 and introduced the Weekly Event system, with the first event being for the new Feastivus event card Regifting Zombie. Later years introduced new event cards such as Exploding Fruitcake and Unexpected Gifts. Associated event cards *Pear Cub *Jolly Holly *Overstuffed Zombie *Regifting Zombie *Exploding Fruitcake *Unexpected Gifts Gallery FBKernelValkyrieJollyWinter.png|The Feastivus Bundle pack featuring Jolly Holly Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Feastivus Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville